The Lying Game
by Rogue.Insurrectionist
Summary: When another girl steps forward to volunteer for the 74th Hunger Games the entire game is changed. What will happen when a District 12 tribute is ready to win the love of the Capitol? How will she affect the looming rebellion, or will there even be one? Duplicity is the new game, and Pheobe is playing to win. [OC Story with potentially romantic undertones]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: You Reap What You Sow**

I'll be fine. Even if I'm picked I can win it.

I fidgeted in my mother's old reaping dress. It was too tight for me, cinching in at the waist, and pulling too tightly over my chest. I had outgrown it last year, but even now that the grey fabric had become threadbare and the bottom seam hit above my knees, it was the only thing we had that looked decent enough for the reaping.

I looked over at my parents; I could barely make them out in the crowd with so many people. My mother had the olive skin and dark hair of the Seam, but the color had left her face to the point that she now looked ashen. Father was her exact opposite, or he used to be before the years of working in the mines sunk into his skin. The coal had overcome his blond hair as well. I couldn't be sure if they were scared like they used to be when I was a little girl. They've gotten worse since then. They are so much more sick than they used to be. I wonder if they ever thought about how it might just be easier if my name was picked. I had heard them talking when I was still small; they said they shouldn't have ever had a child. Maybe that is why they don't push themselves to the front of the crowd anymore.

I glanced around the other 17 year old girls.

None of them would last a minute in the arena. I may have been as skinny as they were, but I was strong. They didn't know anything about how to defend themselves, but they didn't have Mr. Palladian.

Paul Palladian was easy to make out in the crowd. He had managed to push himself towards the front and he stood almost a foot above the rest of District 12. Seeing him brought a sigh of relief. Mr. Palladian looked my father used to when I was little. I had heard that some people thought they were really brothers; that's probably why no one cared that I worked at the shop with him. He was obsessed with the games. When I turned five he persuaded my father to let me work in his butcher shop when I wasn't at school. It was so he could teach me how to survive, and ever since he has been training me. I didn't complain too much, since he paid me with scraps from the old meat every week. Whenever I did complain he would repeat the same line, "We can't lose you. You need to be ready if you get picked."

I probably knew him more than I knew my parents, and he definitely knew me better than they ever could. They didn't have the strength to know much of anything now.

Each year Mr. Palladian and I watched the games together, and each year I learned more about what it would take to win if my name ever came out of the glass bowl. We had strategized so much that I even thought every now and then that it might be nice to get picked. I could win, and then my parents could afford real medication. Then maybe they would be glad they had a kid. Or I would die, and they wouldn't have to worry about taking care of me anymore. But standing with the rest of the kids from District 12, all of us waiting for the names to be read, pushed the delirium of wanting to be picked out of my mind entirely.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks." I jumped slightly at the Mayor's voice. When the Mayor read his name, the sloppy Haymitch Abernathy took the stage, staggering his way to his seat.

I immediately tensed up at the sight of Effie Trinket approaching the microphone. This year I would get picked. I knew it. I had to get tessera more this year since my parents had gotten worse. They couldn't make it into the mine as often as they used to, and their coughs were getting really bad. I would have to see Mrs. Everdeen almost every day to get enough of her home medicine to keep them going, and even then it wasn't what they really needed.

My name had to have been in the bowl more than any other girl, including the 18-year-olds.

It's fine. Even if I'm picked, I can win.

I took a deep breath just as Effie Trinket spoke, "Ladies first."

The clack of her heels coincided with the beats of my heart. She reached into the glass bowl, and returned to the podium.

It is going to be me. I am going to be picked.

"Primrose Everdeen."

There was a small gasp about the crowd, and my stomach seized as I saw her step forward. She looked so small. She was only twelve. Her name couldn't have been in there even a quarter of the amount mine was. There was no way she could win. When she dies her mother will surely fall into another depression like after the mine collapse. Then who would help my parents? Who knew anything about medicine in the Seam other than her? I looked over at her sister, Katniss, who was wailing Prim's name. She seemed to have nearly fallen over with the shock. I needed to do something, or else my parents wouldn't make it through the year.

Before I could think about it anymore I yelled out, "I volunteer as tribute." Katniss's wails stopped, and I didn't hear anything but the murmur of Effie Trinket arguing with the Mayor as I stepped outside the roped off area and started to walk towards the stage. No one spoke as I made my way to the steps. I had thought about making this walk before, weighed every single reaping I had ever seen, thinking of what each victor did to gain favor with the Capitol, even just after their names were picked. I took a small breath before letting a small smile pull over my lips as I ascended the stairs. I made my planned approach towards Effie Trinket, allowing the false smile to widen as I got closer to her.

"Ahh, how lovely!" She extended her hand and I allowed her to position me next to her on the stage. "And what is your name?"

"Phoebe Callidus," I said with all of the cheer I could feign. I looked over the crowd to find Mr. Palladian. I could almost make out the redness surrounding his eyes. I sent him a nod, and I think that he sent me one too. I couldn't be sure, he was so far away now. Did I really just do this? Did I really just volunteer for the slaughter?

My smile didn't fall as Effie started speaking again. "Wonderful, just wonderful. Let's give a big round of applause to our newest District 12 tribute!"

There were a few moments of silence before I saw Mr. Palladian begin to clap, then the rest of the crowd followed suit. For a moment I almost made myself believe that they were clapping for me, that they were proud of me in some twisted way.

The clapping lasts longer than it had in the last few years, but it ended soon enough, and I remembered why they were really clapping. Their girls were safe. While Mr. Palladian was proud of me, and my parents were glad to be rid of me, the rest were just glad that their child wasn't picked. Effie Trinket continued once more and I tried to charm the cameras as I had seen countless other tributes do before me. "Now it is time to choose our boy tribute!" She walked over to the other bowl and reached in, as she returned to the podium I was sure to give her a warm smile, which she surprisingly returned. I needed to have her on my side if I had any chance with the rest of the Capitol. Her voice spoke the next name clearly, "Demetri Gracher."

A boy from the 18-year-old group made his way forward. He was clearly from the Seam, too. He still had the faint smudges of coal dust on his skin, unlike me. I had spent the morning scrubbing the coal residue of the Seam off of my skin and out of my blonde hair. Once he was beside me on the stage the anthem began, and I took the chance to smile and wave to the whole of District 12. None of our old tributes had ever tried this. They never tried to play this kind of game. Inside I felt a pinch of fear, my heart was beating faster than a rabbit's, and I deep in the pit of my stomach just wanted to go back home, but I knew I needed to start playing as soon as possible if I wanted the chance to win. Mr. Palladian would want me to. He would tell me it was my best chance at getting home in one piece. He would tell me I could win if I could just make the Capitol love me. And if I could just make it back home, if I could just win this game, then I might get to save my parents. I might get to make them proud to have a daughter, then they won't wish I was never born.

When I looked over the crowd as the anthem started to finish I saw the Everdeen girls. Katniss was holding Prim close to her, and I think that there might have been gratefulness in her eyes. I didn't do it for her, though. I didn't even do it for Prim, who would have died in the arena, without doubt.

I volunteered so that I wouldn't have to work so hard to keep my parents alive anymore. I volunteered to get out of the poverty of District 12 for good.

The anthem ended and Demetri and I were ushered into the Justice Building, where I was left alone in a room. I can hear my heart thudding away, and I can feel it trying to escape my chest, pulsing at my ribcage.

I took another deep breath, breathing in the dust of the room.

I'll be fine. I can win this.

I just need to make them love me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Thank you for checking out this story. As per usual, anything you recognize isn't mine. I know, I know, OC story, but I need to work on my character creation and avoiding the whole... Mary Sue situation. If you spot that happening, REVIEW! Let me know, so I can fix it as soon as possible. There will be plenty of canon characters as well, and it should be quite fun. Also, just a heads up that there will be some tragedy involved down the line, after all, it is the Hunger Games (evil laugh). Please review, so I can improve my writing, and the story as well. Thank you for reading this, again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: There Is No Such Thing As A Goodbye**

I didn't flinch when the door opened and my parents entered the quiet of my room along with Mr. Palladian. He was holding my mother up. They hugged me, tears running down their faces and leaving small spots of water mixed with coal on my dress. I hadn't expected to get this much of a reaction out of them. They hadn't hugged me since after my first reaping. We were a different family back then. I held onto them longer than I planned to, taking up almost the entire time that I had before the short car ride to the train station, but I just couldn't let go of them. They smelled like the earth and a time before I had been sent to work with Mr. Palladian. They smelled like the Seam, and our meager home there. They smelled like the scraps of meat I had cooked for them this morning. They smelled like the concoction of herbs that Mrs. Everdeen had been selling to me, that I force-fed them each night. They smelled like my parents. They smelled like the people I loved most in this world.

"We love you, Phoebe. Come back to us."

"I love you, too." This was the most we had ever emoted towards each other, and for the first time in years I felt that there might be something for me here at home, right now. For a second I hesitated in my conviction.

Maybe I shouldn't have volunteered. Maybe I made a mistake.

My father and Paul Palladian shared a look, and my dad kissed my forehead and ushered my mother out of the room, leaving Paul alone with me.

"It was really brave of you to volunteer for that little girl, Phoebe." He reached into his pocked and pulled out a chain with a small pendant. It looked almost like a diamond the way it sparkled, but I knew it couldn't be. District 12 didn't have diamonds. District 12 didn't have anything but coal. "I want you to take this as your token." He motioned for me to turn around, and he slipped the chain around my neck and I felt the cool of the chain against my skin before he spoke again. This time the words caught in his throat, "My sister wore it as her token."

I snapped around to look at him. I wasn't sure what to ask. I didn't know he'd had a sister in the Games. I didn't know he had a sister. "You had a sister?"

He nodded, his eyes growing sad. "When she was thirteen her name was picked." He shut his eyes tight, and suddenly it made complete sense to me why the town butcher, a seemingly perfect eligible bachelor, had never gotten married. I understood why he didn't want the connection, why having something else to lose would be too much. I also understood why he took me under his wing. The reason why he spent all the time he had preparing me for a battle I might not ever fight. It was as clear as the crystal around my neck. He didn't want my dad to lose me. "No one volunteered for her." He hugged me then. He had never hugged me, but he pulled me close to him and I could feel his sobs. "We can't lose you," he said under his breath. I am not even sure if he had meant to say it out loud, because almost immediately he straightened himself up and wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. "Remember your strategy?"

"Yes, Mr. Palladian."

He smiled. "They'll love you, just do what we talked about."

I nodded a few times, running over the basics of our plan.

We only had a moment of silence before the Peacekeepers came in and took me by the arm.

"Come back!" Mr. Palladian called after me, but the Peacekeepers had already rushed me to the car, then it is a whirl of the streets before I approached the doorway of the train where Demetri was already standing. He still looked frightened, with his arms hunched over and tears still on his face. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was one of the younger kids, but there he was, an 18-year-old acting like it was his first reaping. There was no way this kid was going to win.

I guess my odds just improved.

I took my place beside him and began smiling and waving at the cameras. None of the fear I had hidden in my heart showed on my face. All there was on my face was the false honor I had for getting to participate in the Hunger Games.

After the cameras had enough they let us into the train, and just as soon as the doors closed the train started to speed off. I felt a small queasiness in my stomach, but Effie Trinket instantly led me to my own car.

"You are the first volunteer I have ever had, so you should feel very special." She entered what looked like a mansion compared to our shack in the Seam, and motioned towards a set of drawers. "We brought you some of the finest clothes from the Capitol, and you have your own lavatory complete with your very own shower. Feel free to relax and clean yourself up, and I will collect you when it's time for supper. I am sure you are starving."

I smiled broadly at her once more, remembering that she was my ticket to the love of the Capitol; she was the one person who could give me the most insight into what they wanted to see. "Thank you, Miss Trinket."

"Oh, call me Effie dear," she said, turning towards me. "We are going to be spending so much time together; there is no need to keep calling me Ms. Trinket." She smiled at me once more and excused herself, leaving me alone in the lavish room.

I only got a second to compose myself before I felt a lurch from my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and unloaded the remnants of my breakfast into the toilet. I didn't like trains. People weren't meant to move this fast. I held onto the toilet for a while to stabilize myself, vomiting every few minutes until there was nothing left. Then I sat there, hunched over and shaking for almost thirty minutes before I picked myself up and decided that it was time for a shower.

But first I had to take off my mother's old dress. I carefully undid the buttons that had been digging into my skin since the morning. I let out a huge sigh when the fabric hit the floor; it felt amazing to be out of that fabric prison. I had nearly forgotten what a full breath felt like. I stood next to the pile of clothes naked for a while, thinking of what was ahead of me.

I have to make them love me. If they love me they won't be able to let me die. I just need them to love me.

I went over the various schemes Mr. Palladian had concocted with me as I fussed with the many knobs in the shower. There were so many of them that it took me a while to just get the water to run. I immediately stepped in. It was nice to feel hot water on my skin. I had never bothered with it before, because it was too much work boiling the water in the Seam. I didn't have time for that kind of luxury, but now I had the rest of my life to enjoy this. Not that the rest of my life was going to be a large amount of time. I was set to die any day now, or so the odds said.

I need them to love me. I need them to love me.

I turned another knob and a stream of scented water hit me. I couldn't place it, but it smelled like some flower that might have grown in the empty fields of the Seam. I let it wash over me as I turned up the heat hotter and hotter. I could feel it burning away the remaining grit that I hadn't managed to scrub off this morning, and I could see the dirt run off of me down towards the drain. I looked at my nearly clean skin. Where it wasn't turning red from the heat of the water it was whiter than I had ever seen it. I guess I had just gotten so used to being covered in dirt that it never really occurred to me what might be under it all. Ash and soot were just what I was used to.

Once I had endured an hour of searing-hot water in the hopes of finally being clean, I toweled off and checked myself in the mirror. My hair was lighter than I had ever seen it, which I could only imagine was because of the fancy soaps. It even felt debatably soft, but that wasn't what I kept being drawn to. My eyes kept focusing on the token that Mr. Palladian gave me. It looked so delicate to have survived so long in District 12. Way too delicate to have ever endured any amount of time in the Games. I couldn't believe that he would give something so precious to me, even if he was basically my uncle. I touched the crystal lightly with my finger. His sister wore this when she died in the games. This was probably all he had left of her, and he gave it to me, just like he gave me so much of his time and energy.

I won't disappoint him. I can't disappoint him.

When I was finally done drying off I looked through the drawers. There were several garish pieces of clothing near the bottom, but I knew there would be enough of that in the time before the games. Now I just wanted something comfortable, but more importantly something that actually fit me. I slid on a red dress that was tucked into the corner of the drawer.

It was the nicest thing that had ever touched my skin, and it didn't pinch me anywhere like my mother's dress had. I actually felt good when I looked into the mirror, not as beautiful as other tributes I had seen from the richer districts, but good enough.

Will I be good enough to make them love me? I will. I have to. I just need to play the game.

I sat down on the bed and ran through the various strategy talks I had with Mr. Palladian last year. Smiling. Smiling was a major key to everything. I had been practicing that since the first day I started my training. I also needed to seem grateful. I needed to seem so happy to be in the Capitol, and honored to get the chance to be a tribute for my district. I needed be friendly to everyone, even the other tributes. If I could get some of the tributes to like me, I might be able to get into an alliance. I wasn't too strong, but I was fast, and Mr. Palladian made sure I learned how to take a hit. He made sure I knew how to punch with year after year of tenderizing the lesser meats in his shop. He made sure I knew how to use the cleavers, how to throw them and chop through the bone. He made sure that I would have at least something to fall back on if I didn't manage an alliance. But first there would be the interview, which meant more smiling. And I needed to push the point across that I was still so young. I was just a poor girl facing near-certain death. I needed to show them how there was so much I haven't done in my life. I needed to get sympathy for my sick parents, definitely. I needed to do everything right.

There was so much I needed to do, so much lying, I felt my head spin as I flopped my head down onto the pillow.

For now I needed to relax.

I know what I have to do. I will be fine. I can do this. I can win the Hunger Games. I just need to make them love me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for reading! Please review, especially if there is anything you think needs improvement. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Crack in the Mask**

When we watched the reaping of the other districts Demetri stuffed his face full of all of the foods from the Capitol while Effie looked at him in horror. I had thought about doing the same when I saw the plethora of food that they had made for us. It all smelled so good, and I couldn't remember the last time I had a really good meal, but something in me told me to take it easy. So I started with the vegetables, eating them slowly. They still must have been one of the best things I had ever tasted, even if they weren't as decadent as the other options available. I felt Haymitch's eyes on me as I ate and watched the screen intently. I tried to soak in everything about the other tributes, determining which ones would pose the greatest threats. Now that I was actually here, actually a tribute, I could feel this pinch of apprehension in my stomach. But it might have only been because Haymitch kept glancing over to me, as though he were gauging my reactions.

I had seen District 12's only surviving victor several times before, at Mr. Palladian's shop. He came in often, smelling of liquor and going through the meats, picking whichever he wanted. Most of the time he would talk to Mr. Palladian for a while, but I was always too busy to listen in on what they were saying. I thought that they might have been friends or something, but Mr. Palladian never said anything to me about him. Maybe he didn't want me to get distracted from my work and my training.

I thought about training with Mr. Palladian; I would never do that again. I would never have to carve any of the meats. I would never have to endure his grueling tests.

Those days were all behind me now. I probably wouldn't ever see him again, or my parents.

Just survive. Just win. Make them love you and you can win.

It wasn't long before Demetri's face turned green, and he ran off to his room. He didn't even make it through District 8, and honestly I was glad when he left the room. The sounds he was making as he gorged himself were distracting me from the reapings. Eventually it was District 12's turn. I gave a small internal lurch when I heard Katniss Everdeen yelling out her sister's name, and another when I heard my own voice. It didn't sound like me at all, and I could hardly recognize the strong girl who stepped out of the 17-year-old grouping. It was strange seeing my face on the screen, and the looks that the people of District 12 gave me as I made my way to the stage. That girl didn't look like me. If I hadn't been there myself, if I hadn't lived it only hours ago, then I wouldn't have believed it. As soon as Demetri's name was called I snapped out of it.

It was time to think about the game again. It was time to try to win. I started to think that I hadn't prepared enough. I started to think that whatever plans Mr. Palladian and I had talked about were useless.

There is no way that I can make the Capitol love me enough to beat the others.

I heard Effie clear her throat a few times before she spoke, "Someone should probably check on the poor boy." She stared at Haymitch for almost a minute before he acknowledged her.

His eyes didn't leave the screen as he spoke, "Yeah, someone should." He took a bite out of one of the desserts.

I saw Effie roll her eyes, and I knew what I needed to do to keep her on my side. "I'll go see how he's doing." Just as I started to stand up she motioned for me to sit back down.

"Don't be silly! Stay and enjoy the desserts. I will go make sure he is okay." As she left she shot Haymitch a scolding look and clacked out of the room.

There was a brief pause after the door closed. Then Haymitch turned to me and spoke, "You're the girl that Paul was training."

My eyebrows perked up. "You know Mr. Palladian?"

"We go way back." He picked up his glass and proceeded to drink the remainder of the liquid. "You must think you have a real shot at winning, volunteering like that."

"More than Primrose Everdeen would have." The thorny tone of my voice surprised me. I didn't think I could ever sound so angry, especially after all the work I had put in with Mr. Palladian. I didn't even think I was that sour about hearing that young girl's name as she was picked. But the look on his face didn't seem angry. In fact, he seemed the friendliest I had ever seen him. I took my opportunity to try to get his perspective on my situation. "Did I do okay? At the reaping, and getting on the train?" I thought back to how I had looked on the broadcast. I had no clue if that was what the Capitol actually wanted. "I tried to do what Mr. Palladian and I had planned, but I can't tell if it worked."

He sighed. "You did better than the boy, but that's not saying much." He took another bite out of a pastry so that as he spoke flakes of the it would fly out in different directions. "Do you know how you're going to handle the training center?"

My mind raced to think of what my strategy was. I could try to appear weak, or I could show off my strengths. I had no idea which one was the better option for me. Finally I spoke up, "That's the part I know the least about, because they don't broadcast it. What do you think I should do?"

His eyes weren't focused on mine anymore; they were looking at my necklace. I held the pendant in my hand and it seemed to snap him out of it. "Well, what all did Paul teach you?"

"How to use cleavers. Throwing them, chopping up the –"

"You any good?" he interrupted.

I shrugged. "I can hit what I aim for."

He hunched forward, taking a bite out of something new and jelly-filled. "What else?"

"I run a lot, making deliveries and everything. And I know how to punch a bit."

"We can work with that." He glanced at the screen, which had looped and was replaying the District 1 reaping. "You're good with people. Trinket wouldn't shut up about you earlier, and the rest of the Capitol is just like her. We can use that."

"In the training center?"

He nodded. "If you can form an alliance with the right people… It can't hurt your situation."

"Who are the right people?"

"That's the question." He stuffed the rest of the pastry in his mouth.

"Mr. Palladian said that I need to make them love me," I looked down at the table, then back to him when I continued, "Do you think I can do it?"

Effie came in, and immediately Haymitch got up to leave. He stood in the doorway for a moment though, and answered me, "We'll see."

Effie looked puzzled for a moment, then wiggled her shoulders and started to speak, "Well, I managed to have an Avox put the boy in bed. Hopefully he'll be well when we get to the Capitol."

She sat down across from me at the table, and under her smile I saw the smallest bit of fatigue. "Ms. Trin—Effie?"

"Yes?"

"What's the Capitol like?"

Her face brightened. "Oh, you'll love it!" She sat up straighter, which I hadn't thought possible and her smile grew more genuine. "The buildings all shine, and everyone is beautiful. There is absolutely no place better."

I smiled back at her, surprised that didn't have to force it. Effie wasn't so bad; at least she was nice to me. "I can't wait to see it."

"And I am sure that the Capitol can't wait to see you."

"I am worried about that." My façade slipped, which I could only attribute to how tired I was getting. Or maybe I actually trusted my weird escort in a way? I mean, she was the one who could really help me with this.

"About what, dear?" Her smile faded, and there was real concern in her eyes, like the kind I saw in my parent's eyes in the Justice Building.

"I'm worried that no one will like me."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Her smile stretched over her teeth again, and she swatted at the air. "I'm sure you'll have droves lining up to sponsor you."

"Are they all nice like you?"

"Of course, of course!" She grabbed one of the pastries from the tray that Haymitch had been eating from. "Say, what were you and Mr. Abernathy talking about while I was gone?"

"The training center mostly. I think that's what I am most unsure about."

"Why is that, Phoebe? Is it alright if I call you Phoebe?"

I nodded. "It is just, he said something about trying to make an alliance with 'the right people.' And that it might help me last longer." Effie was one of my few resources, I needed to be honest with her and hopefully she will be hungry enough to be the escort of a victorious tribute to help me. "I've never really had any friends before, and I don't have any idea how I am supposed to know who the right people are."

"I'll tell you what," she was nearly whispering. She leaned over the table slightly as she continued, "Once we get settled in the Capitol, I will talk to some of the other escorts and see what I can find out. I'm sure there will be plenty of tributes that want to be friends, especially after they get a chance to meet you. And after you go the Remake Center, you'll look just gorgeous!" She clapped her hands together, noticing the clock on the wall. "Look at the time. You need to get your rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Thank you for reading! Again, please feel free to leave any and all feedback, even if it's just about the stuff you didn't like. I really want to make both the story better, and my writing. You are awesome for giving this thing a chance, and I am excited to get Phoebe to the Capitol! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Capitol Concerns**

It was unnerving having my prep team touch me. I hadn't really been touched much in my life, except for when Mr. Palladian would hit me while we were training, to toughen me up. The prep team wasn't like that though. There was care in their fingertips as they scrubbed and waxed every inch of me; it almost made me think that the residents of the Capitol might have some redeeming characteristics. That's probably also why I didn't wince as they worked on me. I just lay on the table and listened to them talking while I smiled up at them. The man who had bright orange hair and wore purple lipstick was completely focused on my hair, but somehow he still managed to maintain his conversation with the other two. His name was Flavius, and it seemed like every imperfection they found with my appearance sent him into hysterics. Every stray hair and every cluster of coal dust that traveled with me from District 12 was a scandal to him. The largest one, Octavia, had green skin. This fact would have worried me if she were the one in charge of my own skin, but that worry faded when she went to work on my nails. Seventeen years of the mixture of coal, dirt, sweat, and the blood from the butcher shop kept her quiet and furious during her attempts to make my nails look presentable. The member of my prep team that scared me the most was Venia by far, but not because of her looks. Her aqua hair was jarring at first, and the golden tattoos above her eyebrows weren't like anything I had ever seen back in District 12, but I could chalk all that up to Capitol eccentricities. She frightened me because of her job. She would put warm wax on my skin that felt soothing at first, but then she would pull it off in loud rips. It was hard to maintain my fake smile while she did this, but I knew I needed to keep up my grateful façade. If I could get them to like me, even after seeing all of my flaws, then I might have a chance with the rest of the Capitol.

The minutes passed, and the trio seemed to get more and more excited. It took me a long time to get up the courage to talk to them, but I knew that I needed to take this chance to pick some Capitol citizen minds.

"How am I doing?" was all I managed to squeak out in-between the rips of the wax.

Venia shot a closed lip smile down at me as she applied more wax. "Good, but the dirt is really in there. We might need to do another scrub down before you see Cinna."

"The coal dust gets on everything in my district." She pulled another strip off and a breath shot out of my nose in reflex. "Who's Cinna?"

"The lead stylist."

Octavia looked up from my toes with a grin on her face. "He's amazing. You'll love him."

I wasn't expecting the Capitol people to be this friendly, but I guess it's the least they can do. Chances are I'll be dead in a week.

No. You can make it. You just have to make them love you, then you'll get sponsors. Just make them love you.

My prep team was going to be my best bet for practice, other than Effie, before the inevitable interview at the end of the week. I needed to use this time to figure out how to make the Capitol love me. I looked around at each of them before speaking, "When you're done working on me, am I going to be beautiful like you?"

Flavius stared down at me from the top of my head as he spoke, "We're actually just getting you all cleaned up, then Cinna will see you."

"I'm nervous."

He smiled down at me with his purple lips. It felt genuine almost. "Don't be, you already look so much better than when you came in."

Vulnerability, maybe that was my ticket into their hearts? "Really?"

The time passed quickly once I started talking to them. They asked me what life was like in District 12, and everything I told them seemed to completely horrify them. When I told them about how sick my parents were getting, and how I worked with Mr. Palladian to afford the herbs from the mother of the girl that I volunteered for I saw Octavia tear up under her green skin. I told them I was worried about the Games, and they cared enough to ask me why, so I told them what Mr. Palladian and I had planned for me to tell Caesar. I was only 17, and I have spent all my time at school or supporting my parents. I haven't had time for friends, so I was worried that the sponsors and the other tributes wouldn't like me. I haven't had time for so much; there was still so much I haven't gotten to do. I was just worried that I would die before I got the chance to really live.

As I spoke my rehearsed lines I felt my eyes start to heat up. There was so much truth behind these lie. Were they even lies? I haven't had time for friends in District 12, and I haven't done much other than train with Mr. Palladian and lie awake to the sounds of my parents coughing each night. I haven't lived at all, not really. By the time I had calmed myself down I noticed that the team was getting emotional as well, and when I was done they helped me put my robe back on and they each hugged me before they left me alone in my room to wait for Cinna.

Cinna. He wasn't a stylist I had ever heard of from the other games. Normally District 12 got some washed up old stylist.

The door opened and a man stepped in. He didn't look at all like the rest of my prep team. In fact, he actually looked remotely normal.

He stepped over to stand beside the table I was sitting on and took my hand. "Hello Phoebe, I'm Cinna. I'm going to be your stylist."

I forced a side smile as I spoke, "I'm excited."

"It's okay." The side of his mouth curled up, and he laughed as though I had said something stupid. "We don't have to pretend you really want to be here. We both know what this really is."

I was surprised when my lungs let out a sigh of relief without my consent. This wasn't in the plan. This wasn't in the plan. But when I looked into Cinna's eyes, scoured them for any malice or falsehood, all I saw was a genuine person.

"I assume Mr. Abernathy told you what a stylist does?" I shook my head. Haymitch hadn't really said much, outside of our brief conversation on the train. Cinna squeezed my hand in reassurance. "Well, I am just here to help you make an impression, which will help you get sponsors, which will help you in the arena."

"I'm supposed to make them love me," I paused, hesitating, wondering if I said too much.

"I can help you with that, but first I need to know that you trust me."

I stared at him again, as if my eyes could somehow coax him into confessing he wasn't to be trusted. He didn't flinch though. He just stared back at me with warmth and concern, just like my parents had when they said goodbye to me, just like Mr. Palladian. "I trust you."

"Do you have any problem with flames, Phoebe? Fire?"

I shook my head again, but I felt my skepticism escape my eyes.

His smile turned into some kind of mischievous smirk that concerned me. He must have noticed the concern on my face because almost immediately his face righted itself, and he spoke, "Don't worry. You can trust me, remember? Tonight we will make it so that no one will forget the brave volunteer from District 12. I still have to put some finishing touches on your outfit for tonight, so I am going to give you back to the others. They know what they need to do."

When he left the room I felt this overwhelming feeling of comfort. For whatever reason, I felt as though I was in good hands with Cinna, and I needed all the help I could get. Besides, it was nice to have a minute to talk to someone without having to fake it.

The rest of my prep team returned, and went into a whirlwind of tasks. I felt as though I was being tugged in a thousand different directions, the whole while small words of encouragement were tossed my way. It felt like only minutes before Cinna returned with a headdress for Flavius to secure onto my head. It looked as though it was made of coal, but when it was put on me I knew it wasn't. It didn't have that smell. It smelled like something else, something sweet almost. It was only a few more minutes before Cinna returned again, this time with a dress of the same fabric. They all helped slide it onto me, and when they stepped away all of them except Cinna let out these small sighs of wonder.

"Beautiful."

"A complete improvement."

"No one will recognize you."

I took all their words as compliments, and thanked them for making me as beautiful as they were, Then I was told to step into strange looking shoes. Immediately after I was whisked off my Cinna.

"Now Portia, the stylist for the boy from your district, and I both collaborated so that you will match."

"So he's also wearing a dress?" The words shot out of me as though I was talking to Mr. Palladian.

I looked to Cinna with eyes widened. Worried I had insulted him, or misspoken, but instead of anger I found him smiling. I could swear I heard him laugh, but I couldn't be sure because we were moving so fast.

When we reached the others, Effie let out this odd gasp and quickly clapped her hands together and spoke, "You look absolutely lovely. Cinna! You did such an amazing job."

Cinna gave a humble smile and pulled out a large match and turned to me. "When the time is right, touch this to your dress and his suit."

I looked over at Demetri. He looked less frightened than he did during our time on the train. His suit was made of the same fabric as mine. I looked around for Haymitch, but he was nowhere to be found.

The woman,who I assumed must have been Portia, and Cinna both escorted us to our chariot and Effie waited behind. It took me a moment to feel stable enough to let go of Cinna's hand, and the moment I did he whispered in my ear, "Hold Demetri's hand, and don't forget to light your dress."

The second he stepped away I grabbed onto Demetri's hand. He looked completely bewildered, but I just smiled back at him. "Come on, isn't this fun?" I laughed lightly through my lie and tried to replicate one of the smiles that Mr. Palladian and I had practiced.

Now I just have to make them love me. That and not burn my skin off.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thank you for reading! I would love to hear any and all input or comments you might have. :) Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to get the Remake Center right.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Liar, Liar, That Girl's on Fire**

I lit up our outfits the second we left the Remake Center, and the false flames overtook us as the audience surrounding the Capitol street gasped. It was weird being a part of the opening ceremony, actually living in that moment as the horses pulling our chariot galloped in unison with the eleven other pairs of horses. It didn't feel real. It felt like what I had always thought dreams must be like. As I stood there beside Demetri, holding his sweaty hand as I waved at the crowd I experienced my first dream. I was standing on this rushing chariot, holding the hand of a boy who would most likely be dead soon, and we were both on fire. I wasn't painful though. I felt fine. I felt better than fine. In fact, I felt better than I had ever felt before. I wasn't an invisible girl from the Seam here. I was a sight to behold. I smiled at all of the faces lining the streets, covered in their ridiculous Capitol makeup, grotesques, but lovely in comparison to the soot covered district that was my home. The faces called my name as we passed; they called out "District 12!" Of all my years watching the games I had never heard anyone on the television be interested in District 12.

As the ride continued the flames whirled around me, and I could barely make out the flowers as they fell onto the street as we passed. I felt the grip on my hand tighten. When I looked to Demetri he again wore the sick expression from the train ride, but it had let up a bit. He even waved to the crowd with me. In that second, beneath the Capitol's cheers, I wondered if I would be the one who would have to kill him. I didn't want to. What did he ever do to me? I had never even met him before the reaping. I had never met any of the tributes. They hadn't done anything to me that would warrant death. I didn't want to kill anyone, to be honest. It was something I had never done before. Even when I watched the games when I was young, the deaths scared me. It felt so wrong to see people my age being so cruel. But there can only be one Victor, and I wanted it to be me. I knew I would do anything, that I would have to kill my fellow tributes if my wish was going to come true. Only twenty-three deaths, then I could live a peaceful life with my parents. We wouldn't be caked in coal dust all the time; we would be living in Victor's Village. We would all be living and happy. I could almost see it, as I stared past Demetri. Phoebe Callidus, Victor from District 12.

A flower flew across my face and nearly hit me, pulling me out of my fantasy and back into the chariot. I caught the next flower that came near me and held it up to the crowd as we passed. It was the first flower I had ever received. What would a girl from the Seam need with flowers back home? I put on my most gracious smile. It was a lie though. I wasn't gracious, not really. But I would be when this was done. When I get to go home, when I have won, when my parents were on their way back to healthy, when I saw Mr. Palladian again and returned the token, then I would be gracious.

When we finally reached the end of the ride to the City Circle I could feel how tired my face was getting. Smiling this much was more work than I had imagined, but I needed to persevere. I needed to get the Capitol to love me. If they could just love me, then some of them would sponsor me. Then it will be easier to make it through the Games.

The hardest part was smiling during the president's speech. Ever word I heard crawl from his lips felt like complete bullshit, but my smile remained airy. It was easier when we were the district being displayed on the screens that surrounded the circle. Even with the pained expression on his face Demetri didn't look bad when the flames were surrounding him, but he was nothing compared to me. I didn't look anything like I had at home, or during the rebroadcasts of the reaping. Now I looked beautiful. I looked like a force of nature waiting to be unleashed. I looked beyond powerful; I looked like a Victor. Cinna and Portia had done their part to get everyone's attention, and now it was my job to seal the deal with my smiles and waves. I even blew kisses when we did our final trot around the Circle before entering the monstrous Training Center.

One more step done. I think they might like me. Cinna certainly helped. I can trust him. Now I just have to keep going.

When the horses halted and Demetri and I stepped down from our chariot, I felt eyes on us. I took a quick glance towards the other tributes. Most of them were absorbed into conversation with their mentors, but a few of them were glaring at us. The other tributes couldn't have been happy with our display. Any attention we received cut into their airtime, which in turn meant that we were threats. That wouldn't help me with forming any alliances this week, but at least we weren't invisible. Haymitch had shirked his responsibilities again, neglecting to meet us after the parade, but at least Effie was there. Her face was brighter than I had ever seen it, and I could only assume that meant that things were going well for us.

"That was absolutely wonderful!" She moved in-between us and gave both of us these strange side-hugs. "We are going to be the talk of the Capitol for days!"

I immediately asked her opinion on my performance, "How did I do?"

"You glowed out there, and it wasn't just your flames." My eyes drifted from her smiling face to a pair of tributes close by. They looked frightening, and deadly. More deadly than I was, more deadly than I could ever be. I hadn't looked at them for long before I noticed how they were blatantly glaring at me. They were careers. I remember watching the yearly alliance of the careers during every Hunger Games I had seen. They would team up and annihilate the competition, then at the end they would turn on each other. They almost always won, but not this year. This year it was my turn. I countered their glares with a soft smile that quickly turned coy without me knowing it. If I was a threat, then I would have to act like it. Effie's voice came back into my ear, and I turned my attention back to her. She was also looking towards the brutes from District 2. "Now, let's get you up to your rooms," she said with a voice of worry as she grabbed both of our hands and pulled us towards the elevations, "There is a floor for each district, so we are on the very top. There will be a wonderful view." Effie didn't stop talking the entire way to the top floor. I wasn't completely paying attention to her words, but I made sure to nod every once in a while and ask a few questions. She told us about the food we would be having for dinner, and the garden on the roof that we were all allowed to spend time in. She was a good escort, and she seemed to like having me as a tribute, so I couldn't be too annoyed by her ramblings. Once we arrived at our floor she sent Demetri off to his room, and then led me to my own. Her voice was almost hushed as she spoke to me, "I talked to a few of the other escorts, and I tried my best to… subtly put in a good word for you, and encourage them to discuss potential friendships with their tributes. I am sure once we start with training they will be lining up to talk to you, especially after the splash we just made."

I doubt that. I've made more enemies in one chariot ride than I could imagine. The chances of any alliance are worse than me winning the Games.

I pushed the thought out of my mind and tried to be grateful for her help. "Thank you so much, Effie. I'm really glad you are my escort." I tried to really push the point of my appreciation

"Now, get cleaned up before dinner. Hopefully Haymitch will actually make an appearance."

* * *

It was a struggle to get out of my dress by myself, especially since I refused the help of the Avox. She looked so young. I had heard stories of them, traitors to the Capitol who have had their tongues cut out, and the idea used to frighten me. She must have been only a year older than me. What could she have possibly done that was traitorous enough to warrant that kind of punishment? It must have taken me a solid fifteen minutes to get undressed so that I could make my way to the shower to rinse off all of the sweat and makeup. This shower was even more impressive than the one on the train. So many options, so many buttons that did all kinds of strange things, I was almost pruney by the time I finished cleaning up. I was glad to see that the Avox had laid a plain outfit on the bed for me though. I was exhausted from all of the acting and smiling. I just wanted to eat dinner and go to sleep, even with all of the thoughts of the day that were fluttering through my head.

No such luck though.

While Demetri shoveled food into his face, Haymitch and Effie were talking to us about how to handle the training center, all while our stylists piped in every few minutes. I had the feeling that they were mostly talking to me, though, because the second Demetri left to sleep the talk turned to specifics. Haymitch mentioned how he had many conversations with Mr. Palladian about me. They had discussed my strengths and weaknesses, and he thought he might have a plan on how I should handle my training. It was nice to know that Mr. Palladian had already talked to Haymitch. It would save me time, and Paul was the only person who really knew what I could do. The plan for the first day was simple. First, I would have to display my strength, but try not to outshine the other threats. I was glad that he didn't want me to hold back much. I was lying enough, manipulating enough, I didn't want the added effort. He told me to focus on the hatchets. They would be the most like the cleavers Mr. Palladian had, so I would probably be the best at them when it came to weapons. The part that I was most worried about was the second part of the plan. Not only was I supposed to display that I was a contender physically, but Haymitch also wanted me to make nice with any potential threats. I needed to befriend them. I needed to charm them, but not like I did during the parade. He told me I needed to humanize myself in their eyes so it would make it harder for them to kill me when the time came. That was what he stressed the most. I needed to make it so that they saw me as a person. I had to show them that I didn't deserve to die, then they might hesitate when we finally got into the arena. That was the plan for day one. Give them a glimpse, but not let them see everything. Show them a poor girl from a poor district who is just like them. That was all I had to worry about tomorrow.

* * *

I went to sleep easy, with the plan in place. That didn't last though.

Something felt off, like there was something missing. I found myself lying awake in bed. It felt like a shame, such a comfortable bed not being properly utilized, but something in my mind didn't want to switch off anymore. I stared at the ceiling for a while before I decided it might be nice to go for a walk, get a chance to see some of this building, and maybe tire myself out a bit more. I couldn't go down to the main floor, but I could go up and see the roof. Effie had mentioned it during the elevator ride, and she had seemed relatively excited about it. It was supposed to have a garden and an even better view of the Capitol than our penthouse suite. I figured it would be better than staring at the ceiling, less of a waste of precious minutes.

When I stepped out of the elevator I felt the wind rush around me, tugging the bottom of my shirt up for a moment, and letting cool air hit my skin. I walked towards the edge and looked out over the city. It was nothing like District 12. The air didn't smell like coal. The air up here was fresh and clean. I could hear the sound of crowds on the street, still celebrating our parade. I listened closer as I looked at the flickering lights of the skyline. It almost sounded like they were saying my name. Maybe they did actually like me. Maybe I wasn't just fooling myself when I said I had a chance. Maybe I could get back home in one piece.

I heard a chime from the garden make a loud clang, and I looked over.

Standing in the garden area was the boy from District 2 who had given me the death glare when the parade was over. His voice cut through the air with a chill, "Twelve."

"Two," I said in a voice far friendlier than his that it could almost be considered a laugh. I remembered him from his reaping. I hadn't before, because he looked so different, but now it was obvious who he was. Cocky and frightening. A total monster. He looked like he could rip the head off of a baby if he felt like it, or at least he could rip my head off without a problem. It was as though he had the word THREAT written across his forehead. I guess my training center mission for the day would start early. "Can't sleep?"

He stood there silent, neglecting my first attempt at self-humanization.

I shrugged and glanced towards the skyline again. "I can't either. I don't know why, I fell asleep fine but…" I looked back over to him. Be nice. Befriend him. How the hell am I supposed to befriend someone? I tried to lighten my voice again, "Those beds are amazing though. Do they have ones that nice in District Two?"

My kindness was met only by more resistance. "Nicer than whatever you have in twelve."

"That wouldn't be hard to do," I laughed. "Most of the time I just sleep in our chair because my parents use the one mattress we have." Good. Pity could work, right? "How do you think the parade went?"

More silence. So pity is a no.

"District 2, you were the ones that looked like Romans, right?" I continued, unbothered by this one sided conversation. Maybe flattery. That words on idiots, right? It can totally work. "You guys always have good costumes. You are definitely the strongest district this year."

"How was the fire, get burnt?" Finally, something I could work with.

"Fake, so no. But I'm not complaining." My voice sounded strange. I couldn't tell if it was the fresh air, or the wind, or the background cheers from the streets below, but I actually sounded genuinely friendly. I kept talking, "The coal miner's outfits were getting old. Besides, that's not even what they really look like."

"It's not?"

"Not at all," more laughter from me, and it almost sounded real. "Well, maybe… I don't really know. They are always too covered in coal dust to tell." I looked over to him and tried to contort my face into something more reflective. "My parents work in the mines." There was a minute of silence before I tried again. "Are you excited to start training? What's your weapon?"

"All of them." His voice sounded as stern as his face, which had lost the subtly sarcastic air that it had at the start of our conversation.

"I mean your favorite, the one you prefer to use?"

Nothing. Better try more flattery. Befriending threats is more difficult than I was hoping it would be.

"Just look at you," I motioned to him as I spoke, "You wouldn't even need a weapon and you'd still win, even with your bare hands." The smirk returned to his face, so I continued, this time attempting to bait him into actually saying something I could work with. "I'm thinking that the, what are they called… they are the small axes?"

"Hatchets?" Ha! Made you talk, idiot!

"That's it. I think the hatchets might be fun to try." This would be good. Then, tomorrow, he will see me working with the hatchets and maybe I will build some kind of skewed trust with this brute. Now I need to remind him that we are similar, right? Haymitch wanted that, so it's worth a shot. "So, why'd you volunteer?"

Silence.

It's okay. Just keep it up. You are doing great, Phoebe. Just as long as you fudge the definition of 'great' a little.

"Did you see our reaping? I couldn't believe the little girl got pulled; my name must have been in there two hundred times." The smirk was gone again, so I walked closer to the ledge as a test. I wanted to see if he would follow me, and he did. Maybe I'm a better at making 'friends' than I thought I was? "I might not stand a chance, but I probably have a better one than she would," I tried to look pensive as I stared out towards the twinkling lights of the Capitol. "At least I get to see this before…"

"Before what?" I had him now. Good. Now to indicate I'm not a treat.

"Before I die." We were both silent for while, but I could tell that all the tricks I had tried had paid off, if only slightly. At least now I had more experience in how I would deal with the others, which I would need if tomorrow was going to be successful. They would be smarter than him, and maybe they wouldn't be as easy to trick. "I better try to get more sleep," I sighed as I took a few steps towards the elevator. I turned back to him and smiled before I got in. "See you at training, Two."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Hello! Thank you for reading, again, and I just wanted to let you know that it is super cool to see followers and reviews! I would love more feedback, so if anything pops out to you as off, or good, or bad, or who knows, please feel free to review, even anonymously. It helps me improve my writing, and improve the story. THANK YOU! ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Flukes and "Friends"**

I couldn't go back to sleep that first night in the Capitol. Every time I felt like I was nodding off, even if it was only slightly, I would get this nagging feeling. Something was missing. Something wasn't right. I knew it was impossible, because I had a full stomach, a comfortable bed, and a solid plan for how to act during my training. But I still couldn't sleep. My mind was buzzing softly, thinking of home. I almost felt as though I wanted to smell the coal on my parents' clothes and skin. I wanted to feed them their herbs, and pull the blankets over them. During my sleepless haze I was in-between desires. I wanted to win still. I wanted the comfort that came with being a Victor. But I also wanted to go home. I wanted to see my parents again, and Mr. Palladian too. I wanted to ask him about his sister, and why he never told me about her until the other day in the Justice Building.

_Just win. Win and then you can go back._

Morning came quickly once my mantra set in, and the breaking sun bounced off the buildings outside my window hit my eyelids. I was still laying there, eyes shut and hoping for sleep, when the Avox came in and I heard her going through the drawers on the wall opposite me. I felt the bed give slightly as she set down clothes near my feet, and I heard the small click of the door shutting as she left. It was only then that I opened my eyes. I sat up, and took a quick shower before changing into the clothing that had been laid out for me.

I didn't talk during breakfast. I just listened to Haymitch. He was trying to coach Demetri, but I couldn't be sure if anything was sinking into his head. I ran over my own game plan. Display my strengths. Use the hatchets. Don't overshadow the others. Humanize yourself. It seemed easy enough, but only time would tell.

I tried not to overeat, because there was this uneasiness in my stomach. It was almost like when I would be on my third day without real food, but much worse. I had only eaten two eggs when it was time to head down to the training center.

* * *

I rolled the hatchet in my hand. It was hardly like a cleaver, but I guess it was better than anything else this place had to offer me. I had been testing the weight of it for the last fifteen minutes while I surveyed the others. There were more threats than I picked up on during the reaping. At least five far stronger than I was. _No. I can't think like that. I can win. I will win. _

"Are you going to just stand there, Twelve?"

My head snapped towards the familiar voice. Perhaps last night's run-in with the monster tribute actually went well. "I have a name, you know?"

I sent him a light-hearted smirk before I threw the hatchet at the target. To my utter surprise it landed in the middle of the figure's face. I didn't show my shock, though. I just grabbed another hatchet and threw it again, this time it landed square in the chest. They were easier to throw than the battered cleavers at the butcher shop, each with different weights and lengths. No one was making the target sway, like Mr. Palladian used to. I could barely hit those targets in the butcher shop, and in the arena that is what it was going to be like. Hitting a still figure with perfectly weighted and sharp weapons didn't mean anything, not really. But the other tributes didn't need to know that I felt that way.

I glanced back towards Cato whose face transcended surprise into some kind of respect. Now I just needed to walk the line between asset and threat to the Careers.

"We're going to the Gauntlet." He started walking towards the obstacle course, and when I didn't immediately follow he turned back and grunted a quick, "Come."

At the Gauntlet I let the Careers go first, jumping from landing to landing and taking the hits from the trainers. It reminded me of one of the exercises Mr. Palladian would have me do at the end of the workday a few times a week. I was always exhausted when I jumped from crate to crate in the freezing storage space behind the shop proper, and sometimes when he slapped me with the wooden stick I would fall flat on the floor. I spent those nights picking out the splinters from the places the stick had landed. I was tired today, but not like I had been before. There wasn't that all too frequent pain in my stomach from hunger. The training facility was neither warm nor cold in its classic Capitol perfection way. And the trainers were wielding padded rods, not splintering sticks.

I stepped onto the first landing when it was finally my turn. I had done too well at my hatchet throwing, even if it was just a fluke. I needed to straddle the line between contender and threat better if I was going to stay low enough under the radar to survive long enough to have a chance at winning. I looked at the board with the others' times on it. Only the careers had tried the course. The girls were at the bottom, with the slowest times. If I could beat them and only them, then it would keep me in the game, but it wouldn't make me look too threatening.

I took off, jumping from landing to landing. They didn't teeter like the crates had, and when the trainers hit me I flowed around. Make it look like it's hard for you. Make it look like you're hurting. I stumbled a few times and winced as the padded rods hit me, all for the crowd of tributes who had looked my way. Then, before I knew it, I was finished. When I looked at my time I was upset to see that my time was only a few seconds off of the District 1 boy's time. I should have stumbled more. I should have fallen off or something. I tried to fix it by acting fatigued. I hunched, wheezed, and coughed once or twice.

When lunchtime came around I initially sat by myself. But as the other tributes started to file into the room, I was joined by the District 1 and 2 tributes. The girls both sat on either side of me, and I made a note of the falseness of their smiles before moving on to my goal. Now was my chance. I had to humanize myself. I had to show them that I wasn't really a threat, but I could be a good ally. I had to do everything right, when all I really wanted to do was pig out on the buffet of food.

While they talked I was a wave of smiles, and appropriate laughs. I nodded, and made mundane comments every now and then, but it wasn't until the conversation turned to me that I had to actually work.

"So, why did you volunteer?" Glimmer asked with a voice so high I could feel my eye wanting to twitch with annoyance.

I persevered though. One annoying girl would not make me crack. "The girl who was picked, Primrose, her mother is kind of a healer for most of the people in the Seam, the place where I live. And my parents are really sick, so I knew that I had to do something. Besides, she's got more a chance at a good life than I do. There isn't really a life for me in Twelve."

"You must think you can win, if you're willing to volunteer for her."

"Yeah, we saw you with the hatchets."

"Winning would be nice. It would be nice to have food, and an actual bed, but look at you guys." I took another bite of food and swallowed it quick before I continued, "Fifth place isn't so bad. It's better than my district normally does."

They seemed to be happy with my lie. I was lucky to come from a district that lost nearly every year. No one really expects for me make it, even if I have a few skills. What surprised me the most about my lunch with the Careers was that the frightening one that I met on the roof, the one that completely intimidated me since I first saw the reapings, seemed to be the least offensive of the bunch. I didn't trust any of them, of course, but at least his voice didn't make me feel like I was going to pop a blood vessel.

* * *

**Author's Note: July 3rd, 2015: Hello! Thank you for reading my little story. I know that I haven't updated in a while, and I'm currently on the hunt for a good beta-reader for this specific story. I also would love feedback from you, the lovely readers. I should have a new chapter out relatively soon, but any thoughts you guys have would be more than appreciated. Thanks again, and happy reading!**


End file.
